


Shopping on a Monday

by TheSnake



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Justice League went shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping on a Monday

**Author's Note:**

> When one is bored, write pointless shit.

It was late, she was tired, Kian was tired, even his goddamned cat was too tired to bother her.

It was a quiet night for Gotham, no Penguin, no crazy clowns, no scary scarecrows, no blood thirsty crocodile monster. It was a rare, peaceful night for the city of crime.

The was why she didn't know what to feel of what was happening.

  
"You think we should get some tacos?" The Flash said, handful with three packages of said tacos. A sound of affirmative was heard and he zipped to the cashier and dumped the tacos onto the counter before zipping away.

Zoe was a normal lady that worked the night shift at a small market -like, really small- that opens for 24 hours with Kian Alvane, who would bring his cat sometimes. It's three in the morning on a fucking Monday. And the Justice League was here.

Superman floated around, randomly picking food and stuff left and right while chatting with Green Lantern whose at the other lane. -Chatting about surprising normal stuff, like football and Pokemon Go.-

Hawk Woman walked between the lanes rather effortlessly with two huge wings on her back. From Zoe's place she saw that she was trying to choose shampoo, picking up one bottle, then putting it back and choosing another one. The process continued.

Wonder Woman and The Flash were choosing beer. The Flash talking rapidly while the princess nodded, occasionally adding her two cents. The Flash would zip from hero to hero, grabbing their stuff for them and dumping it on the counter.

The Martian Manhunter had added who knows how many oreos to the growing pile of stuff. Seriously why did he needed that many-. Zoe let out a sigh, must be an alien thing.

Batman looked... not so dark knight with Kian's cat on his shoulders. He took sips out the can of coffee Kian gave him earlier -"Take it, the least I can do with all you've done for the city."- The dark knight was standing with his back at the counter, observing his teammates like a father.

Zoe will admit that she and Kian snap some photos of what was happening, not everyday you would see superheroes shopping like normal people.

Well that's a refreshing thought, actually.   
The pile finally stop and Zoe looked at it with horror. Do I have to scan some many?

Superman had the gal to look sheepish before offering to scan them for her.

A few dozen scans later, the Justice League looked at the price and turned to Batman.

The bat took out the money from his belt and handed it to her with a blank face. Kian's cat meowing on his shoulders.

Kian took a picture of that.

Green Lantern used his ring and gather the bought items in a green bubble.

They said their goodbyes - minus the bat- and the store was once again quiet.

The door opened again and Batman gave the cat back to its owner.

Kian looked at her, she looked at him, the cat meowed.

"Well that was not what I expected on a Monday."


End file.
